Contacto Físico
by Shikamaru-Ordnajela
Summary: Solemos olvidar que de alguna u otra forma los superheroes siguen siendo humanos, y la dama gótica no es la excepción a la regla, así que; ¿que pasaría si esta tuviera que lidiar con la emoción mas molesta e incomoda de toda la humanidad? y si aun fuera peor y la pobre no supiera realmente con lo que esta lidiando. No le quedaría de otra mas que comentarlo con alguno de sus amigos.


Los pasillos de la gigantesca torre siempre habían tenido aquella extraña aura de desolados y tenebrosos, seguramente por el hecho de estar construidos en su mayoría por duro y frio metal, no es que la madera y el cemento fueran exactamente "acogedores", pero Raven creía fervientemente que serían más cómodos y menos escalofriantes que las metálicas paredes que la rodeaban.

¿Pero por qué la chica mitad demonio se quejaba sobre las paredes? Se preguntan es estos momentos, no es algo muy difícil de entender, principalmente por que el ser del que hablamos sigue siendo una chica, y ya sabemos lo raras que suelen ser. Pero no, sus últimas semanas en las que se quejaba de todo; hasta de una pequeña mosca que la incomodaba en su lectura; no se debía a problemas femeninos o de adolescentes, aunque este último tal vez sí.

El motivo de su irritabilidad era simple, su mente; Nevermore; se había vuelto especialmente problemática; no es como si sus Emoticlones le dieran descanso alguno, pero normalmente eran fáciles de contener y hasta de comprender, sin embargo esta emoción empezaba a pasarse de la raya de ser incomoda a realmente irritante. La emoción no podía ser otra que esa cabeza hueca de Raven Purpura, si, "Amor" esa emoción era la causante de toda la irritabilidad y molestia de la chica gótica. Y no comprendía el porqué de la sobreactividad de esta emoción, se había salido de su control, casi por completo como en esa ocasión en que Ira se rebeló y causo todo un lio en su mente. O al menos a ese nivel de problema lo categorizaba Raven, simplemente no podía controlarla, y peor aún no podía comprenderla.

No es como si ella no supiera que significaba el "amor" o no lo hubiera sentido; claro amaba a sus amigos, a todos incluyendo al pequeño y molesto chico verde, o a Star con todo y sus comidas raras, a su madre, obviamente, era su madre, a Azar e incluso sentía cierto aprecio por los demás monjes de Azarath; pero aquella emoción, justo en estos momentos era mucho más fuerte, diferente, profunda y molesta, sobre todo molesta.

Claro ¿Qué tiene de malo sentir una emociona profunda? Normalmente la respuesta seria un claro "nada", pero lamentablemente no hablamos de una persona normal, hablamos de Raven la chica cuyo control de sus poderes depende de la capacidad que tenga para controlar sus emociones, volviendo peligroso; por no decir incomodo e irritante; el dejarse llevar por una emoción, no podía permitirse divagar sobre aquella sensación cálida en su pecho, porque si no tenía cuidado podía hacer explotar la cocina entera.

Razón por la que había tomado la opción de criticar, quejarse y rezongar sobre todo lo que le rodeaba, con tal de mantenerse alejada de esa tonta y molesta emoción; justo lo que hacia esa tarde mientras vagaba por los pasillos de la torre y que lamentablemente su objetivo habían sido los pobres; y nada enterados de la situación; muros.

En cuanto a su problema, no había encontrado solución alguna y mucho menos una explicación satisfactoria a lo que le sucedía, ni los libros, ni siquiera internet parecía ser eficiente a la hora de solucionar sus problemas. Por lo que había llegado a la desesperada opción que tomaría el día de hoy: hablar con alguien.

¿Pero quién podía, ayudarla con un problema sobre emociones?

¿Robín?, por supuesto que no, llegar con el chico "trabajo, trabajo, entrenamiento, entrenamiento" a hablar sobre un tonto problema de emociones que no la dejan pensar con claridad sería una mala idea, no es que el chico maravilla la fuese a tratar mal, pero estaba seguro que no podría lidiar con ello, es especial con una emoción como lo era el amor, bastaba con ver la extraña y peculiar relación que mantenía con su novia, Starfire definitivamente era una santa para soportar al chico; y hablando de Starfire, ella tampoco era una opción, la chica era muy tierna y parecía tener el concepto de amor muy bien definido, pero no la comprendía, además la chica no estaba del todo acostumbrada a las emociones humanas, los conceptos podían ser muy parecidas a las de emociones tamaranianas, pero no eran lo mismo.

Esto solo le dejaba dos opciones dentro de la torre Cyborg y CB, lamentablemente, para la necesidad y urgencia de la chica el primero no era una opción, se encontraba ayudando a los Titanes del Este, lo cual solo le dejaba una opción el chico de piel verde.

En realidad el había sido la primera persona en la que había pensado para la tarea, porque además de ser el chico más "emocionalmente" abierto del grupo; tal vez en esto competía con Cyborg; era además su mejor amigo. ¿Cosa rara no? Pero después de varios años de compartir la torre y de pelear por cualquier bobería, ella había logrado llegar a comprender al chico verde e incluso a agradarle pasar el tiempo con él; y por lo visto ella no le era completamente desagradable pues no se negaba a pasar tiempo con ella, en especial cuando ella le pedía ayuda, que aunque no lo parezca ya habían sido varias veces.

Esa era una de las razones por las que no había solicitado su ayuda a la primera, no deseaba molestarlo más con sus tontos problemas "existenciales", en especial cuando él se limitaba a hablar con ella solo por el gusto de hablar, discutiendo cualquier película de misterio o libro ligero que el leyera, aquellos temas que como cosa rara tenían en común. Y eso sumado al hecho de que por alguna extraña y perturbadora razón que aún no comprendía, la tonta emoción causante de todos sus problemas se alocaba más cuando estaba cerca del chico, era algo inexplicable para ella.

Pero no le quedaba de otra, aunque no quisiera molestarlo, el; Chico Bestia, su mejor amigo; era el único que podía ayudarla a entender en estos momento y justo a tiempo llegaba a la gigantesca sala de estar de la torre, con Cyborg fuera CB se encontraba solo frente a la pantalla de la estancia, con un juego futurista de autos de carrera en la pantalla y un controlador en su mano.

-¡Hey, Raven!-Saludo el chico en su habitual tono jovial, mientras observaba de reojo a la recién llegada y volvía una vez más la atención a la pantalla.-

-Hola…-Se limitó a saludar la chica, tratando de mantener su inexpresiva vos.- Necesito hablar contigo.- Agrego con el mismo tono pasivo.-

-Claro, adelante.- Respondió despreocupado el chico, sin apartar sus ojos de la pantalla o perder la concentración.-

-Es algo serio.-Agrego la chica, tratando de no perder su serenidad, más un toque de preocupación se logró distinguir.-

-Ohhh…-Exclamo el chico mientras soltaba el controlador, sin siquiera ponerle pausa al jugo.- Ya entiendo.- Agrego mientras se reincorporaba sobre el sillón y apagaba la consola frente a él.- ¿Mismo lugar de siempre?- Pregunto nuevamente con su tono jovial mientras se ponía de pie.-

-Por favor.- Agradeció la chica mientras dejaba ver una débil sonrisa de agradecimiento.-

De alguna forma el chico ya se había acostumbrado a aquellas situaciones, Raven no solía pedir palabra con el muy seguido, no que no hablaran, pero es solía comenzar la conversación la mayoría de las veces; las pocas veces que ella pedía palabra con él, era cuando realmente necesitaba la ayuda de una persona, como todo ser humano; en su mayoría; la chica también necesitaba de vez en cuando sentir el apoyo de una persona cercana, y él estaba más que contento con cumplir esa labor.

Así que como tantas veces antes, la llevo a aquel pequeño risco en las afueras del islote donde se encontraba la torre T, aquel pequeño cabo que la roca creaba. La primera vez que habían hablado hay, fue ella quien lo animo, después de creerse una especie de monstruo que perdía el control en cualquier momento; después del incidente de "La Bestia", habían hablado ahí varias veces ya, de alguna forma se había vuelto "su lugar", de ellos dos nada más, cada vez que ella necesitaba hablar sobre algo, o cada vez que él se sentía deprimido, el otro estaba gustoso de llevarlo ahí y recordar buenos momentos, ayudarlo a superar los nuevos o simplemente compartir el silencio sanador que era estar con un amigo.

-Bien… ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto CB, en un tono calmado y comprensivo mientras tomaba asiento en la roca donde solía acomodarse, durante aquellas pláticas.-

-Problemas en…Nevermore.- Confeso con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.-

-¿Ira de nuevo? –El chico verde se había alterado un poco, mas trato de mantener la calma.-

-No…Algo peor.- Comento en su mismo tono pasivo de siempre.-

-¿Peor? ¿En serio?-Chico Bestia estaba oficialmente asustado.-

-Sí, es…es Amor.- Respondió la chica oscura mientras trataba de desviar la mirada de su acompañante.-

-¡Jajaja! ¿En serio? Casi me matas del susto Raven, me tenías en el borde del asiento.- Bromeo divertido el chico meta morfo, no es necesario decir que la dama oscura no se lo tomo del todo bien.- Bien, lo siento.- Se disculpó mientras rascaba su cuello.- No puede ser tan malo...-Comento mientras ponía una cara chistosa de estar concentrándose, Raven trato de reprimir una sonrisa ante la imagen.-

-Es diferente.-Se adelantó a decir la chica. –No es como si no supiera que es el amor o algo así.-Se apresuró a aclarar.-Es solo que, ha estado más activa que de costumbre.-Se refería a su Emoticlone de color purpura.- Es como si el pensamiento estuviera todo el tiempo en mi mente, no me deja concentrarme y puedo sentir como mi corazón se acelera.- Como cosa rara la chica coloco su mano sobre el pecho, demostrando real preocupación.-

-Ya veo…-Exclamo sorprendido el chico, la idea que tenía en la cabeza no le emocionaba, pero debía confirmarlo. - ¿Estas sensaciones se intensifican cuando estas cerca de alguien en especial o piensas en alguien? – Realmente era divertido ver al chico tan serio.-

-¡Sii!-Exclamo la chica un tanto más exaltada de lo que le habría gustado. Abrió la boca para intentar decir algo más, sin embargo ningún sonido salió de ella, no podía decirle que la persona con la que todo aquello se intensificaba era él.-

-¡Jajajajajaja!-La repentina risa del chico, hizo que la chica saliera de su dudar mental y frunciera el ceño con molestia.-

-No es un juego Chico Bestia.-Le reclamo a su acompañante con molestia en su vos.-

-Lo siento, lo siento.- El chico no podía dejar de reír.- No te pasa nada malo Rae.- Seguía odiando ese apodo.- No es nada del otro mundo, simplemente parece que la pequeña Raven se ha enamorado de alguien.- A pesar de todo nuestro amigo no desaprovecharía una oportunidad como esa.-

-¿Enamorada?-Repitió pausadamente la palabra, como si frente a ella se hubiera revelado la verdad más grande del universo.-

-Sep.-Confirmo animado el chico, después de todo aquello era una gran noticia ¿Quién habría dicho que la dama sin emociones finalmente sucumbiría ante aquella emoción? Ja, era hilarante. Aunque a una parte muy dentro de él, no le agradaba del todo la idea.- ¿Se puede saber quién es la persona que activa esas sensaciones?-Pregunto realmente interesado el chico. Raven se limitó a negar efusivamente ante aquella pregunta, por lo que Chico Bestia no quiso seguir insistiendo.-

-¿Cómo me deshago de- Raven dudo un segundo para completar la oración.- el enamoramiento?-Concluyo la pregunta.-

-Eso será muy difícil, no creo que puedas eliminarlo así no mas.- Admitió el chico verde.- No es tan fácil. La mejor forma de lidiar con ello sería confesándote.-Admitió el chico alzando los hombros como si fuera la solución más lógica y simple del mundo.-

-¿En serio Chico Bestia?-La indignación de Raven era palpable.- ¿Crees que soy el tipo de chica que andaría por ahí confesándose?- Su molestia daba miedo, mas al chico solo le dio risa.-

-Lo sé, pero hay una primera vez para todo.- Se burló mientras sonreía a la chica, con aquella sonrisa infantil que dejaba ver uno de sus dientes. La mirada asesina de Raven prácticamente atravesaba el cuerpo del chico y se clavaba en su corazón como un puñal.- Ok, ok. –Trato de calmarla el chico.- ¿Entonces por qué no vas y lo enamoras? Eres una chica linda, estoy seguro que cualquiera caería a tus pies de inmediato.-

-¡Waw!-Exclamo la chica con obvia ironía.- La próxima vez que necesite un consejo se lo iré a pedir a Robín.- El sarcasmo no estuvo ausente en la conversación, nunca lo está. Aunque la chica debía admitir que haber sido llamada "linda" por el había despertado de sobremanera a Amor, sería difícil controlarla.-

-Yo que se entonces.- Exclamo ya desesperado el chico, realmente no tenía una solución razonable para la chica; después de todo hablaban de ella, de Raven, de la chica que pensó que jamás se enamoraría y seria su mejor amiga para siempre, además del hecho de no poder visualizarla con alguien en un plan romántico, realmente no lo quería.- ¡Ve y se agresiva entonces!-Exclamo esto un tanto exaltado, no molesto, simplemente exaltado.-

-¿Agresiva? - Pregunto curiosa, mientras inconscientemente se acercaba al muchacho.-

-Si ya sabes, como demostrarle lo que sientes por el sin decir nada, con contacto físico. Como abrazarlo de depender o rozar sus manos, algo así.-

-¿Contacto físico? –Ahora se encontraba a la par de él, viéndolo el costado de este.- ¿Cómo un beso?- Se aventuró a decir.-

-Chico Bestia se voltio justo antes de responder.-Si algo así.- Ahora estaban de frente, a pesar de ser unos centímetros más bajo que la chica, podía verla justo frente a él, sus ojos se toparon y simplemente era imposible desviar la mirada.- Aunque creo que eso sería un tanto…-Las palabras con la que iba a terminar era "…desconcertante para el chico.", mas no pudo, pues la dama acercaba su rostro al de él.- ¡¿Raven?!-Grito justamente de esa forma "desconcertado".-

Su grito no encontró oído alguno, las emociones de Raven se habían apoderado de tal forma de su cuerpo que simplemente no podía parar, o si quiera razonar del todo bien lo que estaba haciendo; o eso quería creer ella, pues estaba perfectamente consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer; y así, finalmente sus labios se toparon, no hubo profundidad en el contacto, realmente ninguno de los dos sabía cómo reaccionar o que hacer, simplemente sus labios estaba unidos, juntos, por poco menos de tres segundo, tiempo en el que Raven se alejó tranquilamente.

Observo todo su alrededor, tanto sus ojos como su mente estaban despejados, ya no había nada que la distrajera, Amor estaba felizmente calmada en el interior, prácticamente podía escucharla tararear una alegre tonada mientras volvía a su respectiva área y se calmaba. Todas aquellas sensaciones, si bien no habían desaparecido, ya no le parecían molestas, podía pensar con calma y tranquilidad otra vez.

Por otra parte, Chico Bestia se encontraba en shock, no sabía si acababa de vivir el sueño más hermoso de su vida, o si por el contrario su mente le jugaba la broma más perversa de todos los tiempos; simplemente se encontraba ahí, inmóvil sin poder articular palabra alguna.

-Gracias, Chico Bestia.- Exclamo la gótica, en un tono un tanto más animado de lo normal, tanto el tono como las palabras exaltaron al chico.- No funciono como creí, pero ayudo bastante.- Agrego calmada, mientras daba media vuelta y empezaba a retirarse. Chico Bestia trataba de exclamar el nombre de la hechicera, mientras hacia algunos ademanes locos para llamar su atención, mas todo parecía infructífero.- Te buscare si lo necesito de nuevo.- Giro de lado y Chico Bestia casi podría jurar que la vio sonreír justo antes de desaparecer en aquella energía oscura que también la caracterizaba; luego de aquello el chico verde cayo inconsciente en la roca.-

Raven volaba sin rumbo alguno, la solución que Chico Bestia había propuesto, no la había librado por completo del problema, pero seguro la había ayudado, era innegable que la sensación de satisfacción y felicidad se esparcía por su cuerpo y que la parte molesta de todo aquello había desaparecido casi por completo, realmente había sido de utilidad. Estaba segura que acudiría a él, la próxima vez que necesitara un poco de esa "medicina milagro", quien sabe tal vez la próxima vez podría durar más, se sonrojo ante el pensamiento.

FIN

Nota: Idea loca que se me ocurrió en un momento de ociosidad, cualquier consejo, sugerencia, maltratadas, disgusto es bienvenido…n.n…


End file.
